Poèmes tristes
by Dalamis
Summary: Série de poèmes Chaque poeme doit etre pris comme une allusion au personnage. Je suis consciente que certains des poemes peuvent être attribué a un autre personnage.
1. Sirius

Poème sur les derniers instants de Sirius  
Je tombe dans l'abîme profond  
J'oubli mon âme et mon corps  
J'oubli la famille que j'ai aimée  
J'essaye de m'oublier, mon corps et ma pensé  
J'essaye de retrouver mon bonheur  
Et j'oublie mon malheur  
Je sombre dans le voile  
Je perds mon âme  
Je viens de perdre le seul être aimé  
Il m'a vu tomber dans le gouffre profond  
Il a essayé de m'en suivre  
Mais en vain  
Il a voulu me venger  
mais on l'en a empêché  
J'ai oublié l'ordre qu'on m'avait donné  
Celui de rester  
Dans mon terrier  
J'ai tout de même essayé de me rendre utile  
Mais mes efforts ont étés inutiles  
Mes amis vont me manquer et je leur manquerai aussi  
Pauvre Remus  
Il a vu son dernier ami  
Tomber dans le trou  
Je vais mourir avec l'age  
L'abysse profond dans le quel je suis ne m'a pas tué  
Il a fait pire  
Il me maintien en vie  
Pour que je puisse regretter mon dernier geste  
Et que je me maudisse 


	2. Voldemort

Tom Elvis Judesor  
S'enfuir  
Se détruire  
Anéantir  
Le monde autour de moi  
Les réduire à l'état de me mort  
Les exterminer  
Les pulvériser  
Leur montrer que ce que j'étais  
C'est du passé  
Leur montré que je n'ai aucune pitié  
Tous les tuer  
Sans leur permettre un dernier regard à leur destinée  
Leur montrer que j'ai changé  
Mon visage a changé  
Il est devenu glacé  
Mon regard s'est posé  
Sur l'âme devant moi  
Elle m'appartenait  
Elle s'est envolée  
Je l'ai tué  
Avec ma pensé  
Elle s'est enfuit  
Elle avait peur  
De ce que je suis devenu  
De ce que je deviendrai  
J'ai enlevé la vie des ses pauvres gens  
Je ne les ai  
Pas regardés  
Elles me font pitié  
Innocentes et inutiles  
J'ai épargné à leur corps la douleur et l'horreur  
Je me sui tué  
Je suis maintenant un nouvel être  
Je ne sui plus le même la magie m'a détruit  
Elle ne m'a pas guéri  
Elle m'a tué jusqu'à ce que j'en aie assez  
Je ne peu le nier  
Je ne suis plus le même  
Je suis un corps sans âme  
Qui va à la rencontre de la mort  
Celle que j'ai répandue  
Sans aucun remord  
Elle vient me prendre ma destinée  
Pour que je puisse me faire oublier du monde des sorciers 


	3. Harry Potter

Harry Potter  
Je viens de tout perdre  
J'ai tout perdu pour un ordre  
Il n'a pas respecté ce qu'on lui avait dit  
Je le comprends  
Je suis de nouveau enfermé  
Dans la maison que je hais  
Ile ne m'ont plus reparlé depuis l'été dernier  
Ils n'ont pas accepté la vérité  
Ils m'ont chicané  
Je n'ai pourtant rien fait  
J'avais essayé de sauver leur unique Dudley  
Le résultat, ils vont me renvoyer  
Au Terrier  
Dès le début des vacances  
Je reverrai ma vraie famille  
Les Weasley  
Ils m'ont accueillit  
Ils m'ont donné un abri  
Bien qu 'ils n soient pas fortunés  
Ils m'ont proposé de rester pour le restant de l'été  
Je retournerai au QG  
Là où Sirius habitait  
Je me rappellerai  
Ma première rencontre avec lui  
Lorsque je l'avais vu  
J'avais voulu le tuer  
Je croyais qu'il avait dénoncé ses amis  
Qu'il les avait oubliés pour faire place à la cruauté  
mais je m'était trompé  
je suis maintenait seul dans ce monde de dégénéré  
ils me prennent en pitiés  
je hais ce sentiment  
J'ai le goût de plonger pour le rattraper la ou il est  
Pour le sauvé des griffes de l'obscurité  
Et mourir avec lui à mes coté  
Et pouvoir me faire oublier 


	4. Severus

Comment ai-je pu poser un tel geste.

Maintenant, je le regrette.

A l'aube de ma vie alors que tout débutait,

J'avais mal compris.

Une décision vite prise,

Une vie à détester.

Une éternité à me la reprocher.

Recoller les morceaux.

Réparer les maux.

Au crépuscule alors que tout se bouscule,

J'ai pris conscience de la porté des mes actions.

Une action vite portée

Un regard pour me sauver.

Une éternité pour m'en rappeler.


	5. Miroir

Je suis un miroir, reflet des âmes.

Des états d'âmes troublés et des joies refoulées.

Qui reflète ce qu'on me projette.

.

Je suis un miroir, reflets des âmes.

Je copie ce qu'on me montre,

Je ne juge pas, je ne regarde pas.

.

Je suis un miroir, reflets des âmes.

Vivants angoisse et tourments.

Je suis la copie de l'autrui.


	6. Hermione

**Gestes et mémoires**

Ce soir, tout est parfait.

Chaque geste, chaque mot.

Mon corps danse.

Chaque contact, chaque mouvement.

Cette nuit, tout est parfait.

Chaque geste, chaque mot.

Mon corps se rappelle.

Chaque courbe, chaque caresse.

Ce matin, tout est parfait.

Chaque murmure, chaque souffle.

Mon corps enregistre.

Chaque son, chaque parole.

**Ces gestes gravés dans ma mémoire.**


	7. Order of the Phoenix

Le Pacte

Garder le passée, l'enterrer.

Garder le présent, laisser les choses aller.

Garder le futur, le protéger.

Garder le Savoir, qu'il ne soit jamais recréé.

Garder les distances, qu'aucun ne soit contacté.

Garder nos secrets, que rien ne soit divulgué.


End file.
